Aozora
by Lov3Less
Summary: The re-edit version of the previous Aozora. Tsuna married Nagi/Chrome. Before Tsuna managed to see his child, he died in order to protect his family and Nagi disappear after he died.
1. Aozora

"Dame-Tsuna wake up!" said Reborn.

"Hmm... Five more minutes," mumble Tsuna while clinging to his pillow.

Without any warning, Tsuna was kicked in the stomach by Reborn and finally woke up.

"Oi, Tsuna! Until what time do you want to sleep. You better ready by 10 minute or… *the chameleon on Reborn's hat turn to a pistol*"said Reborn with a smirk on his face.

"I'm awake. Geez, Reborn, can't you wake me up like normal human do," complained Tsuna rubbing his stomach.

"Quit you're whinning and go get ready now or you will be late. For your information it is 9:45am now," said Reborn.

"Oh shit! I promised to pick Nagi at 10am. Mukuro definitely will kill me if I'm late," as Tsuna grab his clothes and change it. Then, he ate a pill; flame was on his forehead and fly out the window.

Tsuna and Nagi had been dating for a while but only a few people knew about their relationship when they started seeing each other.

Tsuna made it on time to her house, to fetch her.

"Kufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun, did you forgot about today and had only remembered when you were told by your tutor," said Mukuro pointing his trident at Tsuna.

"No... Definitely not! I... um... I caught with something so that's why I almost late," explained Tsuna to avoid been stab by that pineapple head guy.

"Oya oya... then would you mind explaining why you are wearing different colour pair of shoe, Tsu...Na... Yoshi-kun," said Mukuro with a smirk.

"Eh! I thought I got the right one before I left my room," said Tsuna looking down on his feet and relieved that he wasn't wearing different colour pair of shoe.

"Kufufu... seem like someone woke up late and forgotten about his date. For forgetting your date with my precious Nagi, you shall be punished!" said Mukuro showing illusions of Reborn surrounding Tsuna and prepare to shot him.

"Mukuro-sama, please don't tease Tsuna. He wasn't late and I'm sure he really did caught up with something really important," said Nagi as she walking from her room wearing a white one piece dress and a short sleeved jacket.

Tsuna was blushed when he saw how beautiful Nagi was as if she was an angel with that white dress.

"Sorry for making you wait, Tsuna. I will be going now, Mukuro-sama," said Nagi as she hugs Mukuro and gave him a kiss at the cheek before leaving with Tsuna.

"Have a nice trip, Nagi," said Mukuro with smile and patting her head while glaring at Tsuna.

They went to watch movie, grab something to eat and finally they went to Namimori Amusent Park. They ended their day by riding the Ferris wheel, when they got down from it, there were a sudden darkness but few seconds later, the parks was filled with colourful glittering lights.

"Nagi, would you marry me?" propose Tsuna kneeling down while taking out a silver ring with violet stone.

"Yes, I will," said Nagi with smile and tears.

They had their wedding in a small church at Paris where only their close friends attend it and Dino-san. It was a beautiful wedding. Then they went to Italy for their honeymoon. Nagi feel blessed to spend her rest of life with her beloved boss and husband. Though their wedding was lovely, it was never announced as Tsuna was afraid other mafia family will harm Nagi if they knew how precious she was to him. Nagi understand his intention and didn't complain anything but Mukuro was different. He keeps on complaining why the wedding was small and why Tsuna didn't want to announce the wedding.

* * *

><p>Years have passed and Tsuna had become busier than before but he never let Nagi feel lonely. One day, Nagi suddenly ran to the bathroom and vomit. She keeps on running to bathroom for many times since that day. She was accompanied by Kyoko and Haru to consult a doctor about what illness she has. When she return from the clinic, she found Tsuna sitting in front the door waiting for her return. She walks towards Tsuna and hug him.<p>

"What's... What's wrong, Nagi?" asked Tsuna frustrated when his suddenly hug him.

"Tsuna, you are going to be papa," said Nagi with a smile.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Tsuna anxiously.

"Hahaha... Dear, it is still early to know the gender," giggled Nagi.

"But... Wow... I'm going to be a daddy," said Tsuna hugging Nagi and gave her a kiss.

Nagi still do her mission even though Tsuna doesn't allow her but he just can't say no to her when she show her puppy eyes. Whenever she was doing a mission, she was accompanied by either Hibari or Mukuro. Months passed in a blink of an eye. Nagi was no longer allowed to do any mission.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the peaceful life wasn't long. A war happened. Tsuna thought of a plan but he didn't bother to discuss with any of his guardian. It is because he knew his guardian will definitely oppose his plan and it will also make Nagi worried about him.<p>

"Nagi, I will be away for a moment. I want you to take good care yourself and our baby," said Tsuna caressing Nagi's hair.

"Hmm... Where are you going Tsuna and when will you be back?" mumble Nagi as she was very sleepy.

"I'm going a place where I can protect everyone especially you. I'm not sure when will I return but promise me what ever happened, you must take care of yourself ok?" said Tsuna.

"..." Nagi was deep asleep already.

Tsuna bend down and placed a kiss on Nagi's forehead before heading out to meet Byakuran. The next day, Reborn found Natsu lying in front the door then suddenly vanished. Reborn knew that Tsuna was in trouble when he saw Natsu vanished. He quickly went searching for Tsuna at his room but he only saw Nagi sleeping soundly in the bed. He closes the door then ran to Tsuna's office and found a letter on the desk. He opened it and read. In the letter only write thank you and good bye, Reborn. Please help me take care of Nagi and my child. He drop the paper realising it is too late and Tsuna might have lose his life. Reborn keep this a secret from Nagi to prevent her from feeling depressed and doing something harmful to herself.

Later in the evening, a messenger from Miliefiore family came bringing something with him. Gokudera open the box and saw a ring. He took the ring and see, and then he noticed a carving written, "Nagi" on it. The ring belongs to Tsuna. It was prove that their beloved boss was killed by them. Gokudera could no longer keep his temper and snapped. He grabs the messenger's shirt and yell, "What the...! Give him back to us! He belongs to us! Give me back my BOSS!" Suddenly they heard something fall down. They look behind them and saw Nagi lying on the floor. They didn't notice she was behind them all the time. When she opens her pair of violet eye, she saw Mukuro sitting beside her instead of Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama, where is Tsuna?" she asked.

"He... He hadn't come back from his mission yet," lied Mukuro.

"Really? What a relief. I dreamed of him ... by other family," said Nagi as she shivered when she thought of never saw Tsuna anymore.

Mukuro could only comfort her and stay by her side. His eyes were filled with sadness for her and for him. He knew he treated Tsuna badly but deep down he respect him and feel grateful towards him for taking such good care of Nagi and his friends when he was in and out of the prison.

All the paperwork that needs to be done was govern by Reborn and few days passed, they finally got back Tsuna's body. They change his black suit to a white tuxedo. He was put in a black coffin engraved with the Vongola symbol with X in the centre. The coffin was filled with white lilies. He was placed under a tree where it is shady and cool.

Reborn and Mukuro could no longer keep this secret from Nagi as they feel it is unfair for her to not see him for the last time and they sure she will definitely suspect something went wrong. Before they could break the bad news to her, she was not in the room. They when searching for her and finally found her in middle of the forest behind the Vongola headquarter. She was look back and saw Mukuro and Yamamoto ran towards her. Tears were in her eyes. She had known it for a long time that Tsuna will never return but she keep on telling herself a lie. A lie that Tsuna was still alive and won't believe he died until...

Before they could reach her, she ran away but suddenly her head hurts. She collapsed.

"Tsuna... Tsuna... Where are you? I'm scared, Tsuna," shout as tears flow down Nagi's cheek as she stand in a pitch dark surrounding. She could only cry as she calls out his name.

Suddenly she saw a figure and the pitch dark surrounding her turn into beautiful scenery. She looked around and saw a man sleeping below a tree. His face was cover by a book. Nagi felt she knew that man and ran towards him. She picks up the book and gasped as she saw the man's face. It's Tsuna. She was speechless as tears drop on his face, waking him up.

"Good morning, Nagi," said Tsuna as surround his hand around her waist.

"You're... alive," cried Nagi as she hugs her husband.

"Nagi... What happened?" worried Tsuna. He never saw Nagi act like that.

Nagi told Tsuna what happened. Tsuna only smile at her and pat her head as she start to crying again when she thought of never him smiling at her.

"Nagi, can I hear our baby?" said Tsuna.

"Yea..."

Tsuna place his hands first then his ear on Nagi's abdomen. He only smile when he hear his child heartbeat and the sudden movement by the baby. Nagi giggled as she sees how suprise Tsuna was. Nagi wished how the time will stop at the moment. She doesn't to be separated with Tsuna again but...

"Nagi, it's time. I need to go now," said Tsuna.

"No! Please don't go. I don't want you to go,Tsuna," cried Nagi hugging Tsuna, to prevent him from leaving.

"Don't cry, Nagi. I don't want you to cry. It's alright. Don't worry. It will all be fine, trust me," said Tsuna.

"NO! I don't want! I won't let you go. I know you will be gone and I will never see you again if I let you go," said Nagi refusing to let Tsuna go. She knew the moment if she let go, they will never met again.

"Nagi, my time in this world has ended. You had to let me go, Nagi. I will always watch over you. I will always be by your side," said Tsuna with a sad tone. He hugs her tighter and buried his head on her shoulder.

Nagi could feel drops of water on her shoulder. Tsuna was also crying and he also doesn't want to be separated from her as well. She slowly released her hand and smile at Tsuna. She rubs away his tear.

"Please don't cry, Tsuna. I trust you. I will trust you. Tsuna, you still haven't given our child a name," said Nagi forcing a smile on her face.

"How can I forget something so important like that? How about Aozora? Do you think our child will like it?" said Tsuna.

"Aozora... Ahh... Our child moves. I think he like it," smile Nagi when she felt a movement in her abdomen.

"Hahaha... I love you, Nagi. I love you. Thank you for letting me felt the joy of being a father and husband. Thank you," said Tsuna hugging Nagi.

"I love you too," said Nagi with a smile but tears in her eyes.

Tsuna kissed Nagi as they parted their lips; Tsuna whispered something on Nagi's ear. He slowly disappears into thin air with a smile.

"Let's us be together again in the future and will you be my wife again," he whispered before he disappear.

Nagi woke up. She sat up and looking out the window and said, "Yes, I do," as tears flow down her cheek.

The next morning, Mukuro and Reborn went to visit her. She promises them that she won't commit suicide and ask them not to worry about her. Though they felt like not wanting to let her be alone, they decide to believe her but when the maids bringing breakfast for Nagi, the maid was shocked when she could not see her mistress in the room anymore. She quickly reports it to Reborn.

Reborn sent a squad to look for her but they never found her. Whenever they seem to get hold of her location, she seems to disappear to thin air.

* * *

><p><span>5 years later<span>

"Mama!" shout a boy as he ran towards his mother.

"Ao, don't run. Be careful," said the mother.

"Haha... I will reach Mama faster if I run," said Ao smiling.

"Mo... But later you might fall down if you aren't careful," said the mother smiling at her child.

Suddenly the mother felt someone was spying on them. She turns around and saw a man with silver hair looking at them. She bows to him and smile.

"Mama, who are you greeting at," asked Ao puzzling.

"Your papa and mama old friend who stand behind the pole over there," answer the mother as she point to the pole.

"Mama, the uncle over there was so cool," said Ao as he waves his hand.

"I bet he was but no one was as cool my Ao," said the mother.

"Really! Then who is cooler, me or Papa?" asked Ao.

"Hm... Both of are cool, that's why I love you both," said the mother cuddling to her son.

"I will grow up and become way cooler than Papa so that Mama will love me much more," said Ao with determination. The mother giggled when she hear her son resolution.

"Ao, say good bye to uncle," said the mother as she bowed.

"Bye bye oji-chan," shout Ao.

Ao wave his hand at the man another time. The mother and child hold each other hand and swinging back and forth talking and smiling.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the new edited Aozora. ^^<p>

Aozora means blue sky... which fits the son of the sky.

I use Nagi instead of Chrome as it felt like 'Nagi' was the only name that Chrome allowed anyone she felt most to call her... xP

There will be two more omake which I will be upload soon.

Please review... I don't mind any critic as it help me improve...

Thanks for reading~ ^^


	2. My Beloved Boss

He was and still my beloved boss, she is his beloved person though frankly say I don't really like her. The reason is because her so called master tried to kill and take over my boss body. I was there when they pledge their wedding vow in a small church yet it seem like a fairy tale to me. Years later, they were blessed with a child but the peaceful and happy time doesn't last long. A war happened. He was worried about our safety especially hers and the baby. He doesn't want a single drop of blood spill between our family and the enemy. One night, I saw him walking out the mansion alone, I didn't stop him and ask why he was out when it was already so late at night. I thought maybe he just wants some fresh air but that's not what happened.

The next day, a messenger came bringing a box. I opened ring has the name of his wife was carved on it. It belong to him. I suddenly snapped. I want to kill every single one of the Miliefiore for killing my precious boss. Suddenly, I heard a sound; a sound of someone fainted on the ground. I look back and saw her lying on the floor unconscious. We told her a white lie that he is still alive and yet all of us know this lie won't last long. Days later, he finally return to our side. He looks so small and fragile just like a doll when we dressed him in his white tuxedo. He was surrounded with white lilies and he was placed in middle of the forest nearby the house. The place suited him as it a calm and peaceful place.

On the next day, she was gone. Reborn-san sent a squad to find her immediately but they failed. Whenever they seem got her location, she always one step ahead. No one know where she went, noot even that pineapple bastard. Reborn-san never stop finding their location no matter how many times the attempt failed.

Years later, when I want to pick up my child with my wife, Haru, we were surprised as we saw a familiar figure in the nursery. It was a kid resembles him with brown spiky hair but with big purple eyes like her. I followed that kid next day and found out that the one waiting for that kid is no other than her. She noticed me hiding behind a pole. She bowed and smile at me. Suddenly, her child waves his hand on me. Tears just seem to flow down my cheek. It felt like he was still alive and is greeting me. His child looks just him. It is time to go. I turned my back,walking away and suddenly the child shouts, "Bye bye oji-chan," waving his hand again. I look back and saw how happy they are; holding each other hand. Suddenly, I saw his figure beside his child. He turned his head and mumbles something. The tears that I just hold back start flowing again.

* * *

><p>The first omake for Aozora. ^^<p>

Can you guess who is the one in this story? xD


	3. Reunion

Many years later, in the middle of a busy city, there was a brown hair boy standing in front the fountain. He keep check his phone for any message or call from his friends. He sighed as there weren't any call or message. He look at the time and it way beyond pass the time they promise. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and he was annoyed with the call. His friend forgotten that they promise to hang out today. He hang up and left the spot woth a grumpy face. Suddenly a girl wearing a white dress with a purple hair tie up in ponytail, walked pass through him. He was memerised by the sight of her. He chase after her and touch her shoulder. She turn around.

* * *

><p>Thought of using the ending of Angel Beats to reunite Tsuna and Nagi in the future. xP<p>

Apologize to all Angel Beats fan...

Once again, thanks for reading my story. ^^


End file.
